


Contemplation

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy knows where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

Luffy sighed as he looked over the sea, far below the crow’s nest. A breeze brushed by, ruffling his shirt and lightly caressing his face. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, relishing the scent and taste of the ocean.

He’d always loved the water. Even when he was a child, and after becoming a rubberman. Makino and Shanks were forever pulling him away from the waves, tucking him protectively in their arms so the sea couldn’t claim him.

Opening his eyes Luffy glanced down at the deck, watching his nakama move about. Zoro was snoring against the mast, swords resting peacefully by his side. Nami and Robin were sunning on the deck, occasionally allowing Sanji to serve them refreshing drinks, the ice-cubes rattling in the glasses as they passed from hand to hand. Brook was relishing his new-found freedom under the sun, and leaning against the railing to bask in its welcome heat.

He knew Chopper was down in his rooms reorganizing his medical supplies (again – Usopp raided them for tools when the little reindeer wasn’t looking). He couldn’t see Franky or Usopp, but could faintly hear clanking and yelling coming from deeper in the ship, and could easily deduce that they were tinkering with something new; something that would no doubt be awesome when it was finished.

A huge grin spread slowly across his face, stretching from ear to ear. Despite the constant danger of sinking into the sea, unable to swim or save himself, or being separated from his nakama, Luffy was happy.

Below him, the distinct sound of shouting and disgruntled comebacks reached his ears, quickly followed by the clash of swords and the thumping of bodies hitting the deck. Judging by the smile on Luffy’s face, there was no where else he’d rather be.


End file.
